<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] ghosting by bisexualoftheblade_podfics (bisexualoftheblade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102363">[Podfic] ghosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade_podfics'>bisexualoftheblade_podfics (bisexualoftheblade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Pet Names, Peter Nureyev Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>PODFIC of papercr0wns' ghosting read by bisexualoftheblade</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to leave, Nureyev,” Juno says suddenly, the guilt in his voice poorly hidden, “You know that, right?” Peter nods because he does. He knows Juno won’t leave again, both because it’s objectively impossible for Juno to tuck tail and slip out of the Carte Blanche in the middle of the night, what with it being a ship literally hurtling through space and all, and because he trusts that Juno, this Juno, wouldn’t. But that… that doesn’t mean he believes it.</p><p>There’s still some small, white-hot sliver of doubt that wedges itself in between his ribs, that jolts him awake when he feels Juno shift away from him in his sleep, that makes him forget how to breathe when he wakes to find Juno’s side of the bed empty, even if realistically he knows he’s that he’ll only be gone a moment.</p><p> </p><p>or, Peter is still haunted by the memory of an empty hotel bed, no matter how hard he tries to shake it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] ghosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercr0wns/gifts">papercr0wns</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962528">ghosting</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercr0wns/pseuds/papercr0wns">papercr0wns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHydrokinetic/pseuds/ThatHydrokinetic">ThatHydrokinetic</a> for helping me with the page setup! I really appreciate it!</p>
<h2>Stream</h2><p>

<iframe></iframe><br/>
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <a href="https://archive.org/details/papercr-0wns-ghosting">https://archive.org/details/papercr-0wns-ghosting</a>
</p>
<h2>MP3</h2><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>

    <th><b>Chapter</b></th>
    <th><b>Link</b></th>
    <th><b>Stream</b></th>
    <th><b>Length</b></th>
    <th><b>Size</b></th>
    <th><b>Date</b></th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>1</td>
    <td><a href="https://ia601408.us.archive.org/29/items/papercr-0wns-ghosting/papercr0wns%20-%20ghosting.mp3">[link to audio]</a></td>
    <td>
        <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://ia601408.us.archive.org/29/items/papercr-0wns-ghosting/papercr0wns%20-%20ghosting.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
    </td>
    <td>0:16:09</td>
    <td>10.6 MB</td>
    <td>03/17/21</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>